


Steve Carlson/JDM

by nebulein



Series: Pornmemory drabbles [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel the rasp of a beard scraping over the skin under his shoulder blade, closely followed by a tongue chasing away the sting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Carlson/JDM

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> Background: We exchanged Christmas gifts yesterday evening and the best thing I got? A PORNMEMORY! \o/ Well, it's more a fandom memory with all my favorite characters. And the best thing? You can ship! So if you unveil Jared and Jensen, you get to keep them. *giggles* There are all kinds of extra rules, it's really awesome. So we played that and then we decided that hey, actually this would make a really great inspiration for fics. So we quickly changed the rules to allow for a drabble challenge. Each one of us had to turn around two cards and write a short, porny drabble with the characters.

He can feel the rasp of a beard scraping over the skin under his shoulder blade, closely followed by a tongue chasing away the sting.

Callused fingers grip his hips, pulling until his ass is in the air and Jeff rubs his cheek over Steve's.

It drives him crazy, leaves him shaking and breathless when Jeff sucks him off, the beard burn on Steve's thigh a reminder of shared passion long after stained sheets have been changed.

"Merry Christmas," Steve drawls at the airport

Jeff may've had to shave, but he isn't the only one who can grow some scruff.


End file.
